Tout simplement
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: c résumable cette chose? perso j'y arrive po -- pourtant c'est tout simple... ! sourire garantit !


E koi c loAuteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite&Baka

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtieelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW

Muse : Shinny pasque c po de la guimauve *enfin moi je trouve po*

Shinny : ^__________^

Genre : bonne question a part yaoi et 1x2 et 3x4 je vois pas.

Disclamer : pas a moi

Tout simplement

My god ! Comment fait-il pour être aussi doué ? De qui je parle ? De Heero le perfect amant ! Oui j'ai bien dit amant. Mais n'allez pas vous imaginer un bouquin à l'eau de rose. Il fait ça pour le bien les missions comme moi… Enfin je crois. Nous sommes pilotes de gundams, mais adolescents bourrés d'hormones en premier. Heero et moi on partage le même lit pour en évacuer le trop plein comme Quatre et Trowa, même si parfois on n'évacue plus rien. Sans ces petites parties de jambe en l'air, nous ne sommes pas concentrés pendant les missions. Plus occupé à mater notre coéquipier qu'à exploser les ozzis. J'ai bien dit, nous. Je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai souvent remarqué des regards de Heero qui se posaient sur mon auguste postérieur.  Et j'imagine que c'est pareil pour Quatre et Trowa. Je ne sais pas comment Wufei faire pour tenir alors que les plus beaux culs de l'univers lui passe sous le nez chaque jour. 

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je disais donc que je n'étais plus sûr que tout ça ne soit que pour le sexe et rien d'autre. Je me rends compte que je m'attache et je n'aime pas ça. Je sens que Heero va m'engueuler sévère quand il va savoir car je suis obliger de le lui dire. Et même si je ne le fais pas il le devinera.

J'ai l'impression que c'est pour ce soir. God ! Qu'il est beau ! La sueur coule sur sa peau et sur ses muscles parfaits. Après on se demande pourquoi c'est avec lui que je m'éclate la nuit ! 

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux recommencer ?

C'est pas vraiment le problème mais ça ne me dérangerait pas. Non, je ne dois pas me dégonfler. Et pourquoi pas après tout ?

- Duo ?

Gosh ! Sa voix est sexy au diable ou c'est moi qui déraille ? 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Hee-chan ?

- Ça fait dix minutes que tu n'as pas parlé.

The indicateur de santé me concernant. Ça fait peur. 

- Je suis juste épuiser. C'est que tu tiens la forme. 

- Hn. Jusque là, ça ne t'avait jamais empêché de parler. D'habitude, tu me prends la tête avec ma relation avec Réléna. 

- Bah tu la vois que parce que J t'y oblige, je vois pas quoi rajouter.

- N'importe quoi qui te passe par la tête comme à chaque fois.

- T'es pas drôle. 

- Alors qu'est-ce qui va pas ? On est ami non ? Tu peux tout me dire ! 

Ah tiens, j'avais oublié de préciser, j'ai réussit à décongeler l'iceberg. Et ce, bien avant que nous décidions de faire lit commun. Bon, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il se lâche mais c'est déjà un progrès. Je me demande si… Notre amitié ne va-t-elle pas en partir si je lui dis ? Et voilà que j'ai la trouille maintenant. Là, je dois vraiment lui paraître bizarre. Aller ! Foutu pour foutu ! Tant qu'à plonger, autant aller jusqu'au fond !

…

……

………

Ça va. Il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir pris mal. Heureusement. C'est la première que l'on fait ça. On se sent vraiment bien entre ses bras. Rechercher la sécurité et être pilote de gundam n'est pas vraiment compatible mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Il sent bon. La cannelle [je crois que tous les parfums vont y passer pour Heero -___- Artemis :Cannelle, coco, pêche, vanille, ambrée *réfléchit, si si, C possible* menthe, boisée, bois chaud, le mâle (lol), euh… me souvient pu D autres T_T (lol) Hécate : Dgage de MA béta] est légèrement intensifiée par l'odeur ambrée de la transpiration. Quand on fait du sport on y va à fond ! 

- Duo qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il me lâchera paaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Me reste plus qu'une solution. Faire semblant de dormir ! Avec un peu de chance ça ne sera même pas semblant, vu que je suis crevé. Bon, tant que je dors pas, autant en profité pour me blottir encore plus contre lui. Dodo !

§§§

Naaaaaaaaan ! Pas les guimauves intergalactiques ! À l'aide ! Elles veulent me lobotomiser pour que je devienne comme elles ! Hee-chan vient me sauver !  

- Baka !

Na c'est pas ça que tu dois dire ! C'est « oui mon prince je vais te sauveeeeer » ! Pis la musique de Zorro ! Et…OUAAAAACH …Mes yeux ! Sa brûleeeuuuuuuuh !

-Tu es réveillé ?

Gneu ? Réveillé ? Je dormais ? Ah oui peut-être. Et si je veux pas être réveillé ? Bon plan ça. Mha je l'aime ce coussin. 

- Duo, tu es en train de m'écraser les côtes une à une. 

C'est pas vrai c'est pas moi j'ai rien fait ! Comment je peux lui écraser les côtes ? C'est pas lui que j'ai dans les… Oups ? Oups ! On desserre lentement la prise de cobra. On ouvre encore plus lentement les yeux avec un sourire angélique !

- BONJOUR HEE-CHAAAAAAAN !

- Après mes côtes se sont les oreilles. T'as décidé de me réduire en charpie avant la prochaine mission ?

- Missant.  

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas lâché.

- Et alors ? Ça te dérange ?

- Avec des gestes pareils notre relation risque d'aller plus loin et ça n'est pas le but. 

Pôle Nord. C'est là-bas que mon cœur doit se trouver parce que là, je suis gelé. Moi qui m'étais dit que ça allait être une super journée. J'espère qu'il y a une salle de sport dans c'te baraque, parce que je vais avoir sacrément besoin de me défouler.

- Duo, c'est ça le problème ?

Avec l'attitude que j'ai difficile de pas comprendre. Je suis foutuuuuuu *chantonne*.

- Duo !

J'aime pas le ton de sa voix. Aller, je me décroche. Après les bras, démêler les jambes. Lequel est mon pied ? Quand même, je suis calmé moi. Il a le don pour refroidir ! 

Très joli ce plafond. Je la connaissais pas cette araignée-là ! C'est le copain à Betty ou à Margy ? [je suis irrémédiablement taré -_- surtout que j'ai une peur bleu de ces bestioles -_____- Artemis : G Djà donné mon avis sur la question…. bahhhhhh] La planque est vraiment crade quand même. Mais il paraît qu'il faut entretenir cette apparence d'hôtel miteux. Sont gentils mais faudrait pas qu'un soldat de OZ vienne faire un tour à la cave pour trouver une bouteille d'alcool. Je vois bien sa tronche en découvrant le complexe militaire qui se trouve en dessous. Se serrait marrant… Ou pas. 

- Duo, réponds-moi ! Tu t'attaches ?

- En voiture ? Toujours ! Encore plus en gundam ! 

- Arrête de jouer les idiots et réponds-moi !

- Je sais pas… Je crois… Je suis pas sûr…

C'est fou comme je suis clair. Duo Maxwell le bavard qui ne trouve pas ses mots. Je suis maudit.

Mékèssekillefé ? Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre entendez bien. Je suis devenu accroc à ses bras moi. Mais c'est quand même étrange comme réaction. Surtout venant de lui.

- Je serais toujours pour toi en tant qu'ami et amant.

- Je le sais et t'en remercie.

Et un pititi cliché un ! Si je me mets à compter fleurette achever moi, par pitié. Je crois qu'il a compris que je n'en savais pas plus que lui sur ce que j'avais. Je vais peut-être demander à Quatre de me sonder ! 

Voilà Heero qui s'occupe de maître laptop. Il faut dire que je l'ai un pitit peu empêcher de s'amuser hier soir. Que voulez-vous, on ne choisit pas l'heure de tomber en rut ! 

Moi je vais aller voir le petit déjeuner, choco du matin… Tremblez. Et comme par hasard Quatre est là. Je me demande s'il ne serait pas en permanence « connecté » à nos cœurs. Si j'en crois les tartines couverte de nutella et le chocolat chaud qui me tend les bras, il connaît mon problème. Passons à l'attaque ! Je vais quand même pas laisser tout ça refroidir ! Ce serait un crime !

- Duo tu veux me parler ?

Na, veux manger ! Manger d'abord, parler après. Aaaaaaargh ! Voilà le jour où j'ai découvert l'attaque chibi eyes made in Quatre. Je vais devoir repousser l'attaque des tartines *snif*.

- Tu pourrais me sonder ?

- Pourquoi ?

Je déteste quand il fait ça. Je sais qu'il sait pourquoi et je sais qu'il sait que je sais. Tout ça pour que j'avoue à haute voix le problème… Et ça marche.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec Heero.

- C'est ton ami et vous vous envoyez en l'air quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Dit comme ça c'est beaucoup plus simple. Vraiment très simple. Mais en vrai… C'est pas le caaaaaaas ! L'est bon ce choco. Donc je disais, c'est pas aussi simple que ça en à l'air. 

- C'est plus compliqué.

- Comment ça ?

- Je m'attache… Enfin je suis pas sûr… Mais en tout cas j'aimerais que tout ça soit moins… Moins…

- Plus de tendresse ? De douceur ? De câlins ?

- Ouais les trois en même temps !

- Tu en es sûr ? 

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! C'est pour ça que je veux que tu me sondes.

Je dois avoir une tronche de désespéré. Et pour cause… Je suis désespéré. Je vais me réconforter à l'aide du petit déjeuner moi. C'est bon les tartines toutes chaudes. Le nutella en devient presque liquide. Aucun rapport avec moi et Heero, je sais… Quoique… Le nutella est une bonne idée de jeu…

- Duo arrête, tu vas te faire mal !

- Trop tard.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi certaines personnes ressentent le besoin de se cogner la tête contre les murs. La table est pas mal aussi dans son genre. En tout cas, ça remet les idées en place… Mais je vais avoir une sacrée bosse.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te sonde.

- Je t'en supplie Quatre !

- D'accord. Tu risque de ne pas trop apprécier.

- Pas grave, je suis prêt a tout !

On dirait que je pars avec un commando suicide là. Remarque à moi-même, c'est pas tellement différent. Quatre pose la main sur mon front. Ça doit l'aider.

…

……

………

Oups ! Heuuuu… Pardon ?

- Désolé Quatre.

- Tu as des réactions violentes face aux intrusions !

- Ouaip. Vraiment désolé.

- Ça ira. La prochaine fois, je t'attache avant pour éviter de me retrouver coller au mur. 

Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais dès que j'ai senti son esprit farfouiller dans le mien, je l'ai fait voltiger dans la pièce jusqu'au mur. C'est con les réflexes parfois. 

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pu voir ce que tu voulais savoir avant d'être… Éjecté ?

- Alors ?

Si si je suis inquiet, je vous assure ! Mais il m'a dit qu'il allait bien pourquoi je m'en ferais ? Et puis, je veux savoir ! Po juste. A plus de choco, ni de tartine. Vais m'en refaire.

- Je ne sais pas si tu dois être soulagé ou autre chose, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu as pour Heero, juste une poussé de tendresse due à la proximité.

- Aucun doute, je suis rassuré ! L'amour et la guerre, ça fait pas bon ménage.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

J'aime pas les crises cardiaques. Il est pas un peu malade d'apparaître comme ça, sans prévenir et sans bruit ? C'est pas un battement que j'ai raté c'est le cœur qui a lâché. 

- Je croyais que tu faisais joujou avec ton chéri !

- Faim.

Clair, net et concis. Du Heero tout craché quand on est pas seul. Y a que moi qui arrive à le faire parler et j'en suis fier ! Bon on revient en arrière. Il est content que se soit pas de l'amour ? Si vous me dites qu'il a eu peur que ça le soit, je vais à l'asile direct. Je sais pas depuis quand il écoutait la conversation, mais moi je suis content. Il m'a emmené avec lui et résulta… Je suis assis sur ses genoux tout contre lui ! Oui j'agis comme un gosse mais j'assume ! Bon attaquons le reste du petit dèj.

§§§

Je suis mort. Ou plutôt je vais mourir. Heero va me tuer c'est sûr. J'ai finis par être amoureux. Là, pas besoin de confirmation de Quat-chan… Même si j'irais quand même vérifier. Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant tout allait bien ! Sexe boulot dodo ! Quelques câlins au passage et c'était le paradis ! Et voilà que je mets à guetter ses sourires et à devenir tomate-man quand il fait un geste vers moi. Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ce genre de chose ? 

Je veux ma peluche ! Elle est gentille elle ! Oui je pète les plombs. Difficile de rester sain d'esprit. quand on apprend qu'on est amoureux de son meilleur ami et qu'on risque de mourir pour ça. En plus, C'est Hee-chan qui me l'a achetée cette peluche. Elle est toute mimi et trop doudouce. Et elle a l'odeur de mon Hee-chan. Je vous avais pas demandé de me tuer si je faisais des trucs de ce genre ? Non parce que là, ça devient urgent. Le pire, c'est que je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose ! Il me regarde étrangement dès que je fais quelque chose d'inhabituel avec lui. En plus… Il me parle presque pluuuuuus ! Je veux mon glaçon fondu !!!!

- Duo toujours le même problème ?

KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à vouloir me faire mourir de frayeur. Ils peuvent pas faire du bruit en marchant pour prévenir. Gentil cœur que j'aime, reprend ton rythme s'il te plait. C'est bon calmé. Bon  c'était quoi la question déjà ?

- Encore pire.

- Le nounours ne te cache pas tu sais.

- M'en ficheuuuuuu !

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Juste une confirmation toplait. Et une question avant.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne nous lâche jamais avec ton empathie Quat-chan ?

- Jamais ! 

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ?

- Vous me l'avez jamais demandé.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est mis avec Tro. Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Je me demande s'ils ont le même problème.

- Alors tu veux une confirmation pour quoi ?

- Pour avoir fait la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis tombé amoureeeeeuuuuuuuu !

- Mais c'est génial ! 

- Naaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je vais me faire tuer par Heero !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis sur qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre que tu as trouvé quelqu'un !

- J'en suis pas aussi sûr. 

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est luiiiiiiii ! Je suis mooooort !

- Heuu… Tu… Tu es sûr ?

- Ouaip. Mais je veux bien une confirmation.

- Je t'attache auparavant.

- Oki doki !

Jeveuxpassavoird'ouiltientsesmenottesjeveuxpassavoirjeveuxpassavoirjeveuxpassavoir ! Arf, je peux plus câliner peluche. 

…

……

………

J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que je suis l'as de l'évasion ne ? Les murs l'aiment bien je crois. Ou alors c'est lui qui aime les murs. 

- Gomen.

- Duo je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès !

- Désolé Quat. 

- La prochaine fois je demande à Trowa, Heero et Wufei de te tenir.

- J'espère qu'il y aura pas de prochaine fois.

- Moi aussi. Bon résultat… Je t'achèterais un beau cercueil. C'est quoi ton bois préféré ? 

Je suis foutu. Et mort. Faut pas oublier le mort. Alors maintenant comment lui annoncé ça. ! Salut Heero devine quoi ? Finalement j'suis amoureux de toi ! Non pas la bonne solution, à moins de vouloir connaître le bonheur du flingue entre les deux yeux. Peut-être que si je me la joue rampant, j'aurais une chance qu'il me prenne en pitié. Ou alors je l'attache, je lui dis tout, et je m'enfuis dans la colonie la plus éloignée existante. Juste un défaut… Je crois qu'il est aussi doué que moi pour l'évasion. Je trouverais bien un moyen… Un jour… Dans très longtemps si possible… Quand Heero ne saura plus se servir d'une arme… Adieu monde cruel !

§§§

My god ! Comment il fait pour ne jamais être crevé après ? Moi je suis lessivé. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de mater. C'est qu'il est beau mon Hee-chan. Surtout après l'amour. Même s'il n'a pas l'air épuisé, il a les joues rougies par le plaisir et ça lui donne un air trop kawai. Je l'aimeuuuuu. Je suis dingueuuuu. Et suicidaire aussi. 

- Maintenant que tu es fatigué et que tu n'as plus aucun moyen de t'enfuir, tu vas me dire ce que tu as. 

Traître. Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir ? Je l'aime. Pourquoi faut-il que ça se retourne contre moi ? Et pourquoi il me prend dans ses bras… Musclés.

- Dis-moi maintenant.

God ! Depuis quand a-t-il une vois si sexy ! Je résiste pas. C'est un coup bas que de me caresser les cheveux. Il sait très bien que quand je ronronne je fais plus gaffe… À ce que… Je dis… Rooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!

- Alors ?

- Je t'aime et tu vas me tuer et continuuuuuuuuuue !

Juste derrière les oreilles c'est le meilleur. Pourquoi il s'arrêteeeeeuuuuuu ! Les effets cat-man disparaissent. Oups, boulette !

- Heero désolé je voulais pas dire ça… Enfin si mais…

- Toi aussi.

- Gueeeeeeeeeuuuuu ? 

Je nage en plein délire. Si on me dit que la terre s'est arrêtée de tourner, je suis pas sûr que je serais plus surpris que ça. Par contre s'il me sort une rose ou qu'il me pousse la chansonnette, là je me barre en courant et en hurlant l'alerte au clone ou aux invasions Martiennes.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu pensais que tu étais le seul pour qui la proximité faisait naître des sentiments ?

Heu… Bah bêtement oui ! Je dois être idiot mais j'ai jamais pensé que lui pourrait m'aimer… Attadez, je me répète ma phrase… Lui… Pourrait… M'aimer… Connexion des neurones… Je vais pas mourir ? 

- On fait quoi maintenant ? 

- On assume.

- C'est à dire ?

- On devient un couple.

Elle s'est pas arrêtée, elle a préféré tourner à l'envers, la Terre. Maintenant il faut remettre tout ça à l'endroit. Comment on fait ? J'ai un peu régressé m'enfin je vous y verrai vous à ma place. En plus il s'est toujours pas rhabillé ! Comment voulez-vous pouvoir réfléchir quand un corps de dieu se trouve sous votre nez ? Moi j'y arrive pas. Allez, on va faire un petit effort. 

- Moi je veux bien mais… Ça ne nous fera pas prendre plus de risque ?

- Moins que si on déprime ! 

- Mouais. Alors on est ensemble. Tu es officiellement mon petit ami.

- Et moi le tien. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié quelque chose. Toi tu me l'as dit mais pas moi. Je t'aime Duo.

Il ne reste plus qu'une question à régler. On le dit aux autres ou pas ? On verra ça plus tard. Ce soir, on va réellement faire l'amour.

Fin 

Chtite : Je veux pas savoir comment t'as put me faire écrire ça -______-

Shinny : T sur ? ^^

Chtite : Vi  -___________________-

Kymoon : J'approuve.

Artemis : …

Shinny : Pourtant l'est bien Oo

Chtite : Je trouve que t'as des idée zarbe en ce moment toi -_-

Shinny : Po ma faute T_T Tu veux po que je me fasse un œuf à la coque

Séléné : -__-000

Kymoon : Au plat c'est meilleur… Mais le mieux avec les œufs, de toute façon, c'est de les utiliser comme ingrédients pour faire un dessert. Quand ils ne sont pas fécondés, bien sûr. ^^

Hécate : Crepes, gatO, tartes, ^^ y'a tt plein d'utilisation !!!

Chtite : Pasque t'as envie qu'elle test les raquettes de tennis en boyaux de chat après ? -_-

Artemis : Hecate dit qu'elle veut les essayer pour voir la qualiT de T boyaux…

Shinny : Elle ferait po ça Oo

Chtite : Si tu tue junior je parierais po la dessus

Kymoon : Moi non plus, je parierais plutôt sur les brochettes de pattes sur lit de steak, accompagnées de leur salade d'œils et d'oreilles avec organes internes glacés en desserts.

Chtite : Mici Kymoon T_T *va régurgiter son déjeuner* 

Artemis influenC par la lune Dcroissante : Et une descente de lit ?

Shinny : T_T

Chtite : Review please ^^

12/11/03


End file.
